After Summer
by zulka
Summary: AU.Oneshot.KxH. Hiromi had been nothing special. But this year when Kai saw her well…Woah… For smos


**After Summer**  
by: zulka  
AU-Oneshot

* * *

Hiromi had been nothing special. If you asked Kai, her neighbor, he would have told you that she was nothing special. In all the years they had lived next to each other he hardly ever noticed her. Their parents knew each other, but that was to be expected. After all, their mothers' had been best friends in college.

Last year and the years before Hiromi had been nothing special, she was a scrawny little thing. Had nice legs but wasn't gorgeous. She had a flat chest, and was a bit too short. Sure he spoke with her but he never truly noticed her. Not to mention she was bossy and a bit overbearing. Annoying too or so Kai thought.

His friend Tyson always got into arguments with her and it annoyed him. It gave him a headache. His friend Tala would always make fun of her flat chest. She would punch him for that. He never said anything. Not that he wanted to anyways. She was just Hiromi and Hiromi wasn't special. She was too skinny, Ray's girlfriend Mariah would say.

She looked weak too. But she was far from it, one could ask Tyson. One thing they had to watch though was her cousin Johnny. The red-head McGregor was too over protective. Not that Kai cared. She was just, after all, Hiromi.

He saw her last year when she came for a quick visit. She had looked a bit different but not so much as to spark his interest. Her parents had sent her way two years before to a boarding school located a city away. So it was two years since he had seen her. Sure she emailed him because they were friends but he hadn't seen her in a while. The glimpse he saw of her last year had been just that…a glimpse.

That's why when his mother told him that she would be coming the weekend before school started, he never understood why she never came in the summer, he was a bit curious. Hiromi had been nothing special. But this year when Kai saw her well…Woah…

He started school in three days. Her school had started already and she was just home for the Labor Day weekend. She wouldn't stay. It was Sunday. He hoped to see her again on Monday.

"Kai!" He snapped out of his thoughts as he felt her body press against him in a hug. It was an aggressive hug. He figured it was because they hadn't seen each other in a while. Not that he said anything but he did return the hug.

She was taller, leaner, and her legs had never looked better. Her chest? Well he was sure he would get slapped if he stared. Besides the shirt she was wearing left nothing to his imagination. Yeah. She had definitely grown.

"Hiromi." She smiled widely when he said her name. Much to his disappointment she let go of him and sat down. Did she have a boyfriend? He couldn't remember if her school was coed or not. He hoped not.

"So what have you been up too? I wish I could stay longer but I have exams on Wednesday. I spent the whole summer with my grandparents up North in San Francisco so…"

He listened but didn't really listened. He watched her mouth move. Her lips were so luscious. Had they always been like that? Or was the lip gloss enhancing them? His eyes continued scrutinizing her. His eyes moved to the necklace she was wearing with a ring. _And that was from??_ Then to the dip of her shirt to the valley of her breasts and then to _them_. Her chest was definitely not flat anymore. They weren't _that_ big, but they fit her figure though. He averted his eyes as he felt a blush spread over his cheeks. He looked to her legs. She had always had nice legs. The short shorts she was wearing really showed them off.

"Hey Kai?! Did you hear me?"

He turned his head to his other side before turning to face her again. "Hn."

She rolled her eyes at his response. She always did that. "You know I was thinking of transferring back to school. I miss you and the others. "

That would be a good idea; he would be able to see her every day then.

"But my mom says no, that I should stay at San Gabriel."

Maybe he could somehow hint to his mom to convince her mom to let her stay.

He wondered how many things he had missed about Hiromi.

"What do you think?"

He shrugged. "It's your life."

She rolled her eyes again. Jerk.

"Whatever. I have to go. You're coming over later though, right?"

Hell yeah. But he only nodded.

She stood up dusted her shorts, turned around gave him a small peck in the cheek and ran off.

He stayed still for a while before a small smile tugged at his lips. Maybe he could steal a kiss from her later on. Well if he was honest he wanted_ more_ than one and not just on his cheek.

* * *

**AN: **Just something that happened to pass through my head. Saw some notes in my notebook and decided, why not. Lol. They were going to kiss but then I thought that would be a bit weird. Lol. Anyways hope you liked. For smos.


End file.
